In a semiconductor device, as materials of a wiring, a plug, a via, a through via (TSV) and the like, metal materials of W, Cu, Al, and the like are mainly used. As an alternative to these materials, there can be cited a carbon-based material such as graphene as a material having a low resistivity, a high current density resistance, and a high thermal conductivity.
As a method of forming graphene, there is a method in which the graphene is grown on or under a catalytic metal by using a CVD method or a sputtering method. Generally, as a method of performing wiring processing of the grown graphene, a method in which the graphene is transferred to a semiconductor substrate or the like, and thereafter, etching is performed by masking a processing pattern, is conducted.
Patent Document 1 discloses a wiring formed by filling an inside of a trench of an insulating film with a catalytic layer, a graphene layer and a core material via a base layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-23420
The method of transferring the graphene to the semiconductor substrate or the like, has a problem that the number of processes is large, since the transfer process is requisite.
The method in Patent Document 1 has a problem that, since the base layer, the catalytic layer, and the core material are used together with the graphene layer as components of the wiring, it is not possible to sufficiently utilize excellent low electric resistance and low thermal resistance of the graphene.